War of the Numbers
by siderisn
Summary: Yuma was an ordinary boy living in an ordinary world. That was until he met Astral, a being from another world who's memories have become 100 Numbers cards. Yuma's life is turned upside down as he becomes apart of the Numbers War and must compete against fearsome duelists, crazy scientists and insanely powerful monsters. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1: The name's Yuma

Chapter 1: The name's Yuma.

Yuma huffed and puffed as he walked along the very thin and rocky path. Suddenly he stopped walking as a strange demon like looking door appeared. "He who opens this door shall gain new strength." The voice seemed to be coming from the door and Yuma listened on. "However, in exchange he will lose what he holds most important." Yuma looked down at the emperor's key hanging around his neck. "My…" murmured Yuma. "My most important thing."

Yuma's eyes burst opened. Sweat was pouring off him and he raised his arm and wiped the sweat from his face. He held his emperor's key in his hand and quietly said, "Again, that dream." Yuma sat up and looked at the clock and quickly realized he was going to be late for school.

Yuma came down the stairs and looked at his sister Kari. "Kari, come on sis!" whined Yuma. "Why didn't you wake me up?" Kari didn't even turn to look at her brother. "Yuma, you slept in again?" I'm busy transmitting the news in the morning! Your in middle school, wake yourself up," replied Kari who then went back to her work and didn't see Yuma pulling a face at her.

Yuma ran out the door and yelled to his sister, "I'm leaving, later!" Yuma took out his deck, looked at it and said, "I was up half the night tweaking my deck so I could beat Bronk." Suddenly a broom caught Yuma's bag, causing him to drop his deck and some one said, "Hey Yuma." Yuma stopped running and cried, "Grandma, what are you doing?" "Did you eat breakfast?" Asked his Grandma. "Forget breakfast!" Replied Yuma. "I'm going to be late for school!" Yuma's Grandma bent down and picked up one of Yuma's cards. "I reworked my deck again last night," said Yuma. His Grandma looked at him and said, "How many times in a row has Bronk defeated you now? Forty?" Yuma turned around and replied, "Maybe fifty." His Grandma shook her head. "Eating right in the morning gives you energy all day. You need fuel in your belly, that's why you can't win," said his Grandma. "Okay," replied Yuma as he collected his cards and ran off.

Yuma looked up at the tower of blocks and said, "I'm going to jump that just watch. Tori, Yuma's friend gave a worried look while Bronk smartly said, "Yet another episode of stupidity for Yuma huh." "I'm gonna jet!" cried Yuma as he jumped. BANG! Yuma was lying on the floor with a giant lump on his head. Tori rushed to his side while Bronk just laughed and said, "No one could jump twenty of those things dude." "Bronk!" Cried Tori as she gave Bronk a dirty look. "So," said Bronk. "What are you going to try next Yuma?

Yuma looked out over the pool and said," I'm going to swim all the way to the other side without coming up for air!" Yeah right!" Replied Bronk. "Seriously man, there's no way!" Yuma turned and looked at Bronk. "Remember what you said Bronk, I make it and you duel with me until I say we're done." "You'll only add to your losing streak," replied Bronk. "I'm gonna jet!" cried Yuma as he dived into the pool. Suddenly Yuma's belly became visible in the center of the pool. Bronk just laughed.

Yuma placed his head down on the desk and said, "I wiped out again today." Tori came and sat next to him. "Wiped out nothing," she said. You really are a dummy you know that." Yuma sat up and took the emperor's key in his hand. "You just don't get it Tori, they're challenges," said Yuma. "No, they're chances to jet!" Cried Yuma as he stood up. "Yeah, but you can't actually do any of them," replied Tori. "Yeah, but I keep trying, that's what matters," replied Yuma. "As long as I keep jetting, I'm fine you know." Tori looked at the key still clutched in Yuma's hand. "As long as I don't give up, someday I'll manage to fly! I'll get there!" cried Yuma. "Your parents were adventurers right?" Asked Tori. "Yep," replied Yuma. "Didn't they leave you that key before they, you know," said Tori. "Yeah," replied Yuma. "It's an amulet, it's really important to me. "As long as I have this, I can open the door to any possibility out there, I just know it." Tori looked at Yuma and said, "But there's only one door you care about, right Yuma," said Tori. "Yep," replied Yuma. "And it's one ginormous door!"

Both Yuma and Tori ran out into the courtyard. There were many people dueling. Both Yuma and Tori put their D-Gazers on. Suddenly many monsters appeared. My most current challenge, thought Yuma. Is to become the World Duel Champion.

"Yuma, look," said Tori. "Bronk's dueling." Yuma looked up to see Bronk dueling. He had sweat rolling down his face and didn't look very well. "But the person he's dueling," said Tori in a worried voice. Yuma looked at Bronk's opponent and quickly recognized him as the school's number one bad boy. Reginald Kastle, AKA Shark. "My turn, draw!" Cried Shark as he drew a card from his deck. He smiled when he looked at it. "XYZ summon! When I have two monsters with the same level on my field I can use them to special summon an XYZ monster!" "What for real!" Cried Yuma. "He's summoning an XYZ monster." What's that?" Asked Tori. Yuma ignored her and kept watching. I overlay Skull Kraken and Big Jaws both level three and XYZ summon Submarine Tender Aero Shark!" cried Shark as a two-headed metal shark resembling a submarine appeared. "Direct attack!" Cried Shark as his monster slammed into Bronk. Bronk: 0000. "No way!" Cried Yuma. "He finished Bronk with one attack! Shark held up Bronk's deck and said, "As we agreed, I'll be taking your deck." Shark and his two friends turned around and began to walk off. Both Yuma and Tori rushed to Bronk's side. "Picked a fight," said Bronk weakly. "Said I didn't deserve to call myself a duelist." A wave of anger suddenly came over Yuma. "Hey what are you doing with Bronk's deck?" Cried Yuma. Shark paused and said, "Who are you?" "I'm Yuma Tsukumo,' replied Yuma. "We each bet our decks," replied Shark. "This is fair." Another wave of anger came over Yuma. "Wait Shark, I'll beat you and get that deck back!" Cried Yuma. Yuma suddenly panicked when he realized he had just challenged Shark. Shark stopped walking but didn't say anything. One of Shark's friends turned around and said, "What are you nuts? At his old school, Shark went straight to the national tournament. You wouldn't last 5 minutes in a duel with him." "Yeah well, someday I'm gonna be duel champion!" Replied Yuma. Shark turned around and angrily cried, "Duel champion, is that what you said? Don't give me that! That's not a comment you just toss out!" "Well a guy can dream can't he?" replied Yuma. "Dream, sure," replied Shark who had calmed down. "In that case show me your most important thing and I'll give the deck back." Yuma looked down at his key and Shark caught sight of what he was looking at. Before Yuma could move, Shark snatched the key from around Yuma's neck. Both of Shark's friends held down Yuma as he angrily screamed, "Hey give that back!" "You know what's funny about important things?" Asked Shark in a smart sort of way. "You don't know what they're really worth until they're gone." As Shark said that his hold on the key grew and it snapped in half. Yuma couldn't even say anything. "You're important thing broke, I can't give the deck back now," said Shark as he threw away the two pieces of the key. "Why you little!" Cried Yuma. "I'm gonna crush you!" "Okay," replied Shark. "I'll give you a chance. If you win I'll return this deck. But if I win I get yours, not that it'll be worth much. We'll duel this Sunday at the train station."

Yuma continued to search the ground. Trying to find the other piece of his key. It's no good, thought Yuma. I've searched all around the entrance. All I found was one half. "Cheer up Yuma," said Tori. Yuma didn't answer. The duel's tomorrow, thought Yuma, but without my key, I don't think I have it in me.

Yuma and Tori were walking home when Bronk suddenly appeared. "Yuma, are you really going to that duel tomorrow?" Asked Bronk. "Well yeah, I guess," replied Yuma. "Don't," replied Bronk. "You can't take him. You can't even beat me. There's no way you'll beat him. Besides this started because of me. I don't want to have to owe you," said Bronk. "Don't get the wrong idea!" Replied Yuma. "I'm not doing it for you! He broke something important to me right in front of my face! I can't back down, not after that! Mum and Dad wouldn't run! This is my fight!" Here take this," said Bronk as he opened his dirty hand to reveal the missing piece of Yuma's key. Yuma took the piece and examined it. Bronk turned around and said, "Don't get the wrong idea, I just looked down and there it was." Bronk walked away and Tori quickly told Yuma that Bronk must have been looking for it.

Yuma impatiently looked through his father's deck. "Double Up Chance, so how am I supposed to use this card?" This is the deck dad used to use, thought Yuma. If I use it right, I bet it's strong enough to beat Shark. But I can't use it right! That's why I'm such a lousy duelist. "Ah, I want to run now, but I can't let Shark get away with that." I've come this far, thought Yuma; I've just got to do it. Yuma slipped on his D-Pad and went downstairs. "Hey Yuma," said Grandma as she threw Yuma a bag. "You got a big battle today don't you." "Uh, yeah," replied Yuma. "That's a special big lunch," said Grandma. "You can't go to war on a empty stomach."

Yuma arrived at the station. Shark was already there and so was Bronk and Tori. "If you had run you could have kept your deck," said Shark. I'm absolutely gonna jet, thought Yuma.


	2. Chapter 2: A mysterious life form

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal.

Chapter 2: A mysterious life form.

"You didn't chicken out, I'll give you that," said Shark. "Still, if you had cut and run you could have kept your deck." "Shark!" cried Yuma. "I'd rather quit dueling then run from a jerk like you!" Both Shark and Yuma activated their D-Pad's and put on their D-Gazers. "Duel!"

Turn 1: Yuma.

I'm gonna jet thought Yuma. "I take the first turn!" Cried Yuma as he drew a card. "I summon Zubaba Knight in attack mode. Zubaba Knight: Attack 1600. A knight wielding two swords appeared. "The player who goes first can't attack," said Yuma; "So I'll end my turn."

Turn 2: Shark.

Shark smiled as he drew a card. "My turn!" Cried Shark. "I summon Big Jaws in attack mode!" Big Jaws: Attack 1800. A shark with a razor sharp jaw appeared. "1800 attack," said Yuma in a worried voice. "That's more then Zubaba." "That's right!" replied Shark. "When two monsters in attack mode battle, the monster with the lowest attack is destroyed. In addition, the player takes the 200 points difference as damage! Weak monsters should be played in defense mode! That said even if you had played a better card it wouldn't had helped because I activate Aqua Jet!" Two jet boosters appeared, one on either side of Big Jaws. Big Jaws: Attack 1800-2800. "This turn!" Declared Shark. "All water monsters on the field gain 1000 attack! Big Jaws attack Zubaba with Big Mouth! Yuma watched as Big Jaws ate Zubaba. Yuma: 4000-2800. "Zubaba!" Cried Yuma. "I set one card face down," said Shark. "Turn end."

Turn 3: Yuma.

"Arghh!" Cried Yuma. "All I've done so far is lose 1200 life! My turn! I summon Gagaga Magician in attack mode!" Gagaga Magician: Attack 1500. A gangster like magician appeared on the field. "1500 attack," said Shark. "Well that was a blunder." "Guess again!" cried Yuma in triumphant. "I activate Wonder Wand and equip it to Gagaga Magician!" Gagaga Magician: Attack 1500-2000. "Weak monsters can be boosted with spells!" Declared Yuma. "So, you're not as dumb as you look," said Shark. "Go Gagaga Magician! Attack Big Jaws!" "But you're still a terrible duelist!" Cried Shark. "You didn't give thought to my face down card! Poseidon Wind!" A shadowy figure, similar to Neptune appeared on the field. A giant wave like wind smashed into Gagaga Magician and negated the attack. "Gagaga Magician was pushed back," said Yuma. "And!" Said Shark. "Poseidon Wind inflicts 800 points of damage for every water monster on my field! I have one, Big Jaws!" A blue stream of energy shot out of Neptune's trident and smashed into Yuma. Yuma: 2800-2000. Oh right, thought Yuma as he looked at his hand. I have a trap card too. "I set one trap card face down, turn end," said Yuma. "Uh Yuma," said Bronk. "Yeah," replied Yuma. "You can also play spell cards face down. Don't tell him which you're playing," said Bronk. Yuma didn't reply.

Turn 4: Shark.

"You're a complete idiot!" Cried Shark. "Do you really expect to be duel champion? I'm done playing around; it's my turn! I summon Skull Kraken!" Skull Kraken: Attack 600. A skull-like kraken appeared on the field. 600 attack, thought Yuma, that means he doesn't have a monster stronger then Gagaga Magician. "I activate Kraken's effect!" Cried Shark. "When he's summoned I can destroy one face up spell or trap! I destroy Wonder Wand! That resets Gagaga Magicians attack to 1500! He's weaker then Big Jaws now!" Yuma watched as his spell vanished. Now he's using monster effects, thought Yuma. I can't jet at all. Yuma gripped the key around his neck. "You're still wearing that piece of junk," said Shark. "That's why you can't win. You're holding on to that trinket. Listen to me, on your own you're powerless. You can't do a thing!" No matter how much I messed up, thought Yuma. No matter how many people laughed, I managed to keep on jetting because I…. Because I believed in myself. Yuma ripped the key from his neck and held it up. Suddenly the key repaired itself, restored it to its original form. Suddenly Yuma was back in his dream. Standing in front of the demon door. "Come, open the door," it said. "Do it and you'll gain new strength. However you'll lose what you hold most important." Right, thought Yuma. I'm not done jetting yet. Yuma stepped forward and placed the key in the keyhole on the door. The door opened and there was an explosion of light. I'm super jetting thought Yuma.

Yuma suddenly returned to the duel. "What's this," said Shark. "I feel powerful." A strange voice in Shark's mind said, "Call me, call the Numbers." Dark aura suddenly appeared around Shark. "I over lay Skull Kraken and Big Jaws!" Cried Shark. No good, he's summoning thought Bronk. The monster appeared and Bronk cried out in horror. No, thought Bronk. That's not the monster he summoned in our duel. "I summon Number 17: Leviathan Dragon!" Cried Shark. Number 17: Leviathan Dragon: Attack 2000. The dragon was big and a darkish blue colour. The number 17 shone on its skin. A number 17 had also appeared on the back of Shark's hand. "I activate the effect of Number 17!" Cried Shark. "Once per turn by sending an overlay unit to the graveyard I can boost its attack by 500 points! I send Skull Kraken to the grave!" Number 17: Leviathan Dragon: Attack 2000-2500. "Leviathan Dragon attack with Vice Stream!" Cried Shark. A blue stream of energy shot out of the Dragon's mouth and smashed into Gagaga Magician. "Yuma!" Cried Tori as Yuma was flung back from the explosion. Yuma: 2000-1000. "That's it!" Declared Shark. "This duel is as good as over! I'll finish you with the next attack!" "Am I really not good enough to do this," said Yuma. "Stand up," said a voice. Yuma turned around to see a blue, ghost like being floating not far from the ground. "Were going to win."


	3. Chapter 3: Astral

Chapter 3: Astral.

"We're going to win," said the ghost. "Who are you, where did you come from?' Asked Yuma. The Ghost looked down and said, "I am Astral, if this memory is accurate." Astral, thought Yuma.

I'm pretty sure this card wasn't in my deck earlier, thought Shark as he starred down at the number 17 on his hand. But ever since I drew it, I've felt power coursing through me. "That ends my turn! All right your up!" Said Shark. As of now I am invincible, thought Shark.

Turn 5: Yuma.

"The Numbers," said Astral. "I'm sure I had an important memory regarding those. My instincts tell me to win this duel." Duel, you know about duels?" Said Yuma in disbelief. "Yes, I am a duelist," replies Astral. A duelist, thought Yuma. "I seem to have lost my memories," said Astral. "I believe I crashed into something on my way to this world and they scattered." "You've got amnesia?" Asked Yuma. "Wait, memories don't scatter do they?" Both Bronk and Tori were looking at Yuma as if he had gone insane. "Yuma, who are you talking too?" Asked Tori. "Tori, Bronk, can't you see him. There's this guy like a ghost floating here." Tori looked around and said, "I don't see anyone." "What!" Cried Yuma. "Calm down," said Astral. "What affect to 'Ghosts' have? When does it activate?" This guys the ghost of a duelist, thought Yuma. And I'm the only one who can see him. "What's going on here?" Said Yuma. "Shark's been acting weird too, ever since the Numbers came up." "I am a duelist," said Astral. "It's my turn!" "No it's not!" Cried Yuma. "It's my turn!"

"I summon Gogogo Golem in defense mode!" Cried Astral. "Would you quit it already!" Cried Yuma as he summoned Gogogo Golem in attack mode. Gogogo Golem: Attack 1800. A brown rock like monster appeared on the field. "Your opponents monster has 2500 attack, you won't win," said Astral. "I know that," replied Yuma. "I activate the spell, Blustering Winds! Until my next turn, Gogogo Golem's attack increases by 1000 points. Gogogo Golem: Attack 1800-2800. "Go get him Yuma!" Cried Tori. "Gogogo Golem attack!" Cried Yuma. "Go go go blow!" Gogogo Golem smashed into Leviathan Dragon creating a giant explosion.

Kari looked down at the map and was shocked to see that train station part of the map was distorted. "Was that some kind of shock wave," said Kari.

Shark: 4000-3700. "Yes!" Shouted Yuma. "I deep sixed Leviathan Dragon and got some of Shark's life!" The smile faded from Yuma's face when leviathan dragon emerged from the smoke. "Say what!" Cried Yuma. "What's going on?" Said Tori. "Numbers," said Shark. "Can only be defeated by other numbers." "What!" Cried Yuma. "That's not fair!" "If he has a monster with more then 800 attack in his hand then we have already lost this duel," said Astral. "Uh," said Yuma. Astral looked at Yuma and said, "It appears your dueling stratagems are inferior to mine, I'll remember that," said Astral. "Strata what?" Asked Yuma.

Turn 6: Shark.

"Now I'll settle this duel. My turn," said Shark as he drew a card. "I summon Drill Barnacle in attack mode!" Drill Barnacle: Attack 300. "300 attack, we're saved," said Astral. "What are you talking about?" Asked Yuma. "I activate Number 17's affect!" Cried Shark. "I send one overlay unit to the graveyard and boost it's attack by 500 points. Number 17: Leviathan Dragon: Attack 2500-3000. "Now," said Shark. "Leviathan Dragon attack with Vice Stream!" A blue wave of energy shot out of the Dragon's mouth and smashed into Gogogo Golem. Yuma: 1000-0800. My life points are down to 800, thought Yuma. 800, that's what he said would happen. "I haven't finished my attack yet!" cried Shark. "Drill Barnacle direct attack!" The drills smashed into Yuma and lowered his life points. Yuma: 0800-0500. "That lowers Yuma's life to 500," said Bronk in a worried voice. "When in defense mode," said Astral. "Gogogo Golem's affect stops itself from being destroyed by battle once per turn. If you have done what I had said we wouldn't be in this mess." "Shut up!" replied Yuma. Astral's form suddenly faded slightly. What's this? Thought Astral. My body is fading. Is my life being eaten away? The Numbers. Now I remember. "The Numbers are pieces of my memory," said Astral. "Even amongst XYZ monster, Numbers are special. No card of this world can defeat them. And in a duel, the winner absorbs the numbers of the loser. Unless I win this duel I will vanish. I absolutely cannot lose this duel." What is he saying, thought Yuma. "I'm planning on winning no matter what happens to you," said Yuma. "Bronk's deck is riding on this and so is mine. But right now I don't have anything I can use on him. I'll just block his attack with a defense monster. If I can stop Leviathan Dragon's attack, then I can survive Drill Barnacle's attack." "You fool!" Cried Shark. "You have no next turn. Drill Barnacle supersizes!" Drill Barnacle suddenly grew larger. Drill Barnacle: Attack 300-1300. "When Drill Barnacle inflicts damage!" Cried Shark. "It's attack rises by 1000! I'll finish you off on the next turn!" Yuma looked down at his field and realized he had a face down card. What was this again? Thought Yum as he looked at the trap Bye-Bye Damage with Astral. "Had you used that you would have damaged him and you would still have Gogogo Golem," said Astral. "Well I didn't because you were nagging me!" Cried Yuma. "I knew this wouldn't work," said Bronk. "It's my fault for betting my deck. "Don't you start losing hope," said Tori. "Yuma's deck was his fathers, it's all he has left of him. He can't lose something that important." "Just give up on this duel already," said Shark. "You can see for yourself that you have no chance at victory. I'll tear up you and fatso's deck while you watch." "Don't give me that!" Cried Yuma. "If people give up, they die inside!" "You won't give up," said Shark. "That really ticks me off."

Turn 7: Yuma.

"My turn!" Cried Astral. "I'll draw the first piece of my counterattack this turn, thought Yuma. I just know it. I believe in dad's deck. And myself. "My turn!" cried Yuma. "Draw!" Yuma looked at the card he drew and said, "Monster Reborn." Fate has not yet deserted me, thought Astral.


	4. Chapter 4: The light of hope

Chapter 4: The Light of Hope.

Those who give up can't clear a path to their futures, thought Astral. I know, I have seen the future of this duel. "What is you name?" Asked Astral. "Yuma," replied Yuma. "Yuma Tsukumo!" "Yuma Tsukumo," said Shark. "People like you irritate me more then anything." "The Monster Reborn card can special summon a monster from the grave," said Astral. The one thing I needed to turn this duel around was to be able to summon two monsters in one turn." "Look," said Yuma. "You didn't draw this I did!" Said Yuma. "Listen well Tuna," said Astral. "Who are you calling a Tuna?" Cried Yuma in anger as he accidently summoned Ganbara Knight in attack mode. Ganbara Knight: Attack 0. A knight with two shields appeared. "Oops," said Yuma. Astral sighed and said, "Your dueling is puerile, however your focused thoughts have opened the way to the future. You do have something. I you had summoned it in defense mode we would have lost our chance at victory. Use Monster Reborn to resurrect Gagaga Magician. You are alike you in I, I don't give up on duels either. Trust me, I must not vanish here." Vanish, pieces of memories, I don't get a single thing that comes out of his mouth, thought Yuma. "Man for a ghost you sure do blabber a lot," said Yuma. "I'm not doing this because I trust you or anything." Yuma activated Monster Reborn and Gagaga Magician appeared. "All right," said Astral. "The path to victory is clear! I use two level 4 monsters to create an overlay network! I told you this was a battle of Numbers. Look at your extra deck." Yuma looked at his extra deck and strangely found an XYZ monster. What's this? Thought Yuma. I can't read the text. "I can," said Astral. "This is the power given to you. Arise, Number 39: Utopia!" Number 39: Utopia: Attack 2500. A golden knight with wings and the number 39 on its shoulder appeared. A Numbers card, thought Shark. "Wow, that was my first XYZ summon!" Cried Yuma in joy. "I attack Drill Barnacle with Utopia!" Utopia slashed Drill Barnacle in half. Shark: 3700-2500. "Alright!" cried Yuma. "That ends my turn!"

Turn 8: Shark.

"Did Yuma have that card before?" Asked Tori. "No, I don't think so," replied Bronk.

"You fool, you may have summoned a number but its attack is a mere 2500," said Shark. "I activate the spell Surface and bring back Big Jaws!" "That can't be good," said Yuma. "I release Big Jaws and summon Jaws Man!" Cried Shark. Jaws Man: Attack 2600. A giant purple shark with multiple mouths appeared. "Jaws Man gains 300 attack for every other water monster on my field! I have Number 17, so its attack goes up!" Jaws Man: Attack 2600-2900. "First!" Declared Shark. "I'll attack with Leviathan Dragon!" "If I take that attack I'll lose," said Yuma. "Utopia's effect," said Astral. "Sending one overlay unit to the grave negates an attack." "Why didn't you tell me that before?" Whined Yuma. "I send an overlay unit to the grave and negate this attack!" I see, thought Shark. That's Utopia's effect, but he can only use it one more time. "Jaws Man!" Cried Shark. "Attack!" "Yuma," said Astral. "You let the chance of victory slip before but we can't let this happen again. Look at your hand." Yuma looked at his hand and saw Double Up Chance. "Use that last overlay unit!" Cried Shark. "And block this attack!" Utopia's effect, thought Yuma. Now I get it. "I activate Utopia's effect one more time!" cried Yuma. "Psych, I activate my trap Bye-Bye Damage instead!" Good, thought Astral. "This trap negates destruction and gives you double the damage I take!" Declared Yuma. Yuma: 0500-0100. Shark: 2500-1700.

"Yuma only has 100 life left, why didn't he use Utopia's effect!" cried Tori.

"Your snotty and bossy even thought you're a ghost," said Yuma. "I saw that move too." The perfect combo to trigger an upset, thought Yuma. "Looks like you hate the words give up," said Yuma. "And maybe that's because you gave up on something once. "Arghh!" Said Shark. "Turn end!"

Turn 9: Yuma.

"Shark," said Yuma. "As long as you don't give up, you can jet anytime. Keep your eyes open because I'm going to prove it. I attack Leviathan Dragon with Utopia!" What, thought Shark. Utopia's attack is lower. "I use Utopia's last overlay unit to negate my own attack!" cried Yuma. "What's the point of a combo that doesn't cause me damage!" cried Shark. "There are plenty of reasons!" Replied Yuma. "From my hand, I activate a quick play spell, Double Up Chance! When a monsters attack has been negated, that monsters attack is doubled and it gets to attack again!" Number 39: Utopia: Attack 2500-5000. An attack of 5000, thought Shark. "Go get e'm Utopia!" Cried Yuma. "Hope Sword Slash!" Utopia's sword sliced through Leviathan Dragon and ended the duel. Shark: 1700-0000.

Winner: Yuma.

I lost, impossible, thought Shark. Yuma took Bronk's deck and Astral extended his arm. Shark's number emerged from his body and flew into Astral's hand. The memory from Number 17, thought Astral. If I collect all of the Numbers I shall regain my memory.

"All right Yuma you beat Shark!" cried Bronk in happiness. Yuma turned to Shark and said, "Shark, I had a blast. Let's duel again okay. Except this time without the betting of decks." "Yuma Tsukumo," said Shark. "I'll remember you." Shark glimpsed down at his hand where the number 17 had once been and walked off.

Yuma turned to Astral and said, "What do you think of my dueling?" "Nothing to phone home about,' replied Astral. He's talking to himself again, thought Tori.


	5. Chapter 5: Plot and Counterplot

Chapter 5: Plot and Counterplot.

Previously:

One day Yuma's rival Bronk loses a duel to the school's number 1 bad boy Reginald Kastle, AKA Shark. When Shark breaks Yuma's key, he challenges him to a duel. Yuma however finds himself completely at Shark's mercy. Suddenly his key fixes itself and he is suddenly transported to his dream where he unlocks the demon door. Number 17: Leviathan Dragon then suddenly appears and possesses Shark. Yuma meets Astral and he explains that he has lost his memory and they have become 99 numbers cards. In a duel the winner absorbs the numbers of the loser and Astral states that if they lose he will vanish. Yuma and Astral work together and summon Number 39: Utopia. They use a powerful combo that wins them the duel.

No fair!" Cried the boy. A short boy with green glasses and a hat appeared from the shadows.

"All's fair in love and war you know," said the boy. "As agreed, I'll be taking this card and your card," said the boy as he held up the card Baby Tiragon.

"Why are you following me?" Cried Yuma to Astral from within the bathroom.

"It's a mystery to me as well," replied Astral from outside the bathroom. Man, thought Yuma. How did this happen? When I was dueling Shark, this guy came through the door from my nightmare. Apparently he's the ghost of some duelist. And yeah, he's not half bad, but there's no way am I going to let him fight my duels for me.

"Look!" Snapped Yuma. "Just go away all ready!"

"I'd love to but I can't," replied Astral. "I have an important mission to fulfill I think. If I gather the Numbers I may remember what it is." Great, thought Yuma. An amnesiac ghost, this is just nuts. "Anyway Yuma," said Astral pocking his head through the door. "Why am I not allowed in here?"

"Get out!" Cried Yuma as he quickly jumped off the toilet seta and pulled his pant's up. "If you see someone discharging energy they die!" This is that important, thought Astral. Observation 1#, if humans are seen discharging energy they die.

Yuma walked while Astral merely floated next to him. Yuma could see the school now. "What is this place?" Asked Astral.

"It's school," replied Yuma. "Every kid in my world goes to school."

Yuma stepped inside and saw Bronk, Tori, Cathy and Caswell. "Yuma, is it true, did you really beat Shark?" Asked Caswell.

"Uh, you heard about that already?" Said Yuma.

"I might have said some things to some people," said Bronk.

"I had no idea you were so good at dueling,' said Caswell. "You were like a sleeping dragon or a phoenix chick." Uh," said Yuma. "In other words you were hiding a lot of talent," said Caswell.

"Talent?" said Astral in disbelief.

"Shut up," said Yuma quietly.

"It must be all that jetting power of yours Yuma," said Cathy as she hooked her arm around Yuma's.

"Hey no linking with other people in school," snapped Tori as she grew angry. Both Cathy and Tori pushed Yuma out of the way and starred into each other's eyes.

"You got a problem little birdy?" Spat Cathy. "Cat's eat little birdy's you know."

"If you want a fight you got one!" Snapped Tori.

Yuma Tsukumo. There's no way that loser bet Shark. He has to be hiding something. That settles it; he's my next target. He slipped back into the shadows and walked off.

You know, being praised for beating Shark is really cool," said Yuma. "I should beat him more often."

"Uh Yuma," said a voice. Yuma and Astral turned around to see the boy with the green glasses and hat. He was holding a black marker and a piece of folded paper. "Could I have your autograph?" Asked the boy who put on a fake smile.

"Why?" Asked a shocked Yuma.

"You're famous Yuma, please right your name here," replied the Boy. Yuma began to write on the paper. "Who are you?" Asked Yuma.

"I'm Flip Turner from the next class over," replied the Boy.

"So that's why I don't know you," said Yuma. Yuma gave the paper back to Flip. The words written on it were, the name's Yuma Tsukumo, Yo! Flip just looked away when he read the words.

"As thanks," said Flip. "Please take this card. Flip held out a Baby Tiragon card.

"No way, an XYZ monster!" Cried Yuma in joy as he took the card. "For real?" Exclaimed Yuma. "I don't have a single XYZ monster."

"Let this be proof of our friendship," said Flip who put out his hand.

Yuma shook it and said, "friends. I'm so happy it might kill me." Yuma shook hands with Flip. When Yuma wasn't looking, Flip gave an evil smirk. You fool, thought Flip. Don't you know every one has a hidden agenda? Yuma walked away jumping in joy and shouting, "Yes, now I have an XYZ monster too!" He didn't have any, thought Flip.

"Yuma did you really beat Shark without any XYZ monsters?" Asked Flip.

"Well," said Yuma. "I do have one but it's not technically mine." Yuma walked away while Flip smirked and thought, that must be his trump card. That will be the one I take. Flip stepped back into the shadows.

Yuma, who are these people?" Asked Astral pointing to a picture.

"Oh them, that's my Mum and dad. They've gone an adventure and haven't gotten back yet."

"So these are your parents," said Astral. "You said your Emperor's key was a memento of them, correct?" Astral looked closely at the Emperor's Key clutched in Yuma's Mum's hands.

"Yep," replied Yuma. Then did Yuma's parents have some connection to the power of the Emperor's Key? Thought Astral. "Enough about that," said Yuma. "Check it out, I got my first XYZ monster." Yuma held up the Baby Tiragon card he got from Flip.

Astral ignored him and said, "someone's coming.

Kari's angry face popped up through the latch and shouted, "Yuma would you go to sleep! I'm trying to write an article and I can't concentrate! Keep it down!" Yuma quickly hid the card behind his back.

"I'm sorry," replied Yuma. Kari looked at what she could see of Yuma's arm hiding the card.

"Yuma," said Kari. "You're not playing Duel Monsters are you?"

"No way!" replied Yuma. "You said I couldn't so." Kari left immediately. "Whew," said Yuma as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Poor Yuma," said Grandma as Kari came down the stairs. "You shouldn't be so strict with the boy."

"But you know I have too," said Kari. "For him, duels aren't just a game."

"Yuma, are you not allowed to duel?" Asked Astral.

"Yeah," replied Yuma. "I don't know why but Sis really doesn't want me dueling. She says bad stuff will happen." That girl, thought Astral. She may know of the connection between Yuma and the Emperor's key.

"Yuma," said Tori. "Flip told everyone he was going to duel you today and everyone should come and watch. Be careful, I was talking to Bronk and he says all the rumors about him are bad."

"Nah, he's one of the good guys," said Yuma.

A giant crowd had assembled in the courtyard. They were surrounding Yuma and Flip. Who both had their D-Pad's on. "You didn't have to spread rumors," said Yuma. "I'll duel you anytime."

"I needed an audience you see," said Flip. "They'll be witnesses to this duel. If I beat you it will mean that I'm stronger then Shark! In other words I'll be the strongest duelist at school!

Let's go!" "That's just one more reason to duel you!" Said Yuma. Both duelists activated their D-Pad's and put on their D-Gazers. "Duel!"

Turn 1: Flip.

"My turn, I draw!" cried Flip as he drew a card and added it to his hand. "I'll play one monster face down in defense mode and I'll play one more card face down! Turn end!"

Turn 2: Yuma.

"My turn, I draw!" cried Yuma as he drew. Yuma turned to look at Astral who didn't even seem to be paying attention to the duel. "What's up?" Said Yuma. "You're quiet today."

"Your opponent isn't using numbers, I have no interest in this duel," replied Astral.

"Well it'll be fun without your nagging," replied Yuma. He placed the card Gagaga Magician in his duel disk. Gagaga Magician: Attack 1500. A gangster like magician appeared. "Go Gagaga Magician!" cried Yuma. 'I attack your facedown monster!" A wave of energy shot out of the magician's hand and shot towards the monster. The monster flipped face up to reveal a small bone like dinosaur. Tubone: Defense 300. "It only has 300 defense that won't stop Gagaga!" Exclaimed Yuma as the wave of energy destroyed the Tubone.

"Correct," said Flip. "But when Tubone has been destroyed I can summon three Tubone juniors from my deck to the field!" So he uses flip effect monsters, thought Astral. Suddenly three Tubone juniors appeared on Yuma's field. "Oh no!" Cried Flip. "I summoned them to your field by mistake. Astral suddenly had a bad feeling about Flip and realized he didn't accidently summon them wrong.

"You blew that one Flip, now I can use them to create an overlay network!" Cried Yuma.

"Yuma wait!" cried Astral.

"Quiet back there!" replied Yuma who continued with his summon. The three Tubone monsters vanished and in their place came Baby Tiragon. Baby Tiragon: Attack 900. A baby like creature with large ears appeared.

"You took the bait Yuma!" Cried Flip. "I activate the continuous trap Ultra C! When Baby Tiragon is on my opponents field, this card let's me summon one of your XYZ monsters to my field!"

"What?" Cried Yuma. Suddenly Number 39: Utopia appeared on Flip's side of the field. Number 39: Utopia: Attack 2500. "Whoops," said Flip as he took out the piece of paper that Yuma had signed. He unfolded it to reveal a contract. "I forgot to mention that we both have bet our rarest cards, which means if I win I'll be taking Utopia." So there are Numbers riding on this duel, thought Astral.

"You tricked me and lied about being friends!" Cried Yuma.

"It's your fault for being so naïve," replied Flip.


	6. Chapter 6: Yesterday's enemy is

Chapter 6: Yesterday's enemy is…

Unless we turn the tide of the battle, he'll take our numbers, thought Astral. "Why are you doing this?" Asked Yuma. "Because in this world, agenda's are the only things that are real."

"Yah, it's an XYZ monster!" Cried a young Flip holding up Baby Tiragon. "Big brother, big brother look!" Flip looked through the door of his brother's room and saw his brother talking with his mum. "He's so lucky he can take it easy," said his Mum. "Flip isn't clever like you. As long as we let him play with what ever he wants he'll let you study in peace." Flip felt a part of himself feel pain and ran off.

Flip was running to catch up with his friends who didn't release he was there. "So why do you hang with that dork Flip?" Asked one of the boys. "That little dude's creepy," replied another boy. "But no one plays with him so if your nice he'll give you cards." "So that's why," said the first boy. "Of course, why else would I hang with him," said the second boy. Flip started to cry; his mum and his friends all had a hidden agenda. He looked at the card Baby Tiragon. He felt a part of himself grow, an evil part.

"I'll have my revenge on this sorry world!" Cried Flip. "I feel for you," said Yuma. "But you're taking it out on the wrong people." "You can't know, you have all these friends. I'll use Utopia to become a stronger duelist and every one will be drawn to me!" Suddenly the crowd of people except Yuma's friends walked off. Flip lowered his head and said, "I'm just not strong enough, that's all." "Yuma call this duel off," said Astral. "I thought you said you weren't going to but in his duel?" said Yuma. "If he takes my numbers I may be destroyed," said Astral. "Who cares what happens to you," said Yuma. "You won't beat him at your skill level," said Astral. "All right that is it!" Snapped Yuma. "I'm not going to listen to a thing you say in this duel!" In other words, if you say go right, I'll go left. So I'm not calling off the duel." "Well then," said Astral.

Turn 3: Flip.

"I'll finish you off right now!" Cried Flip as he drew. "I use Utopia to attack Gagaga Magician!" Utopia's sword smashed into Gagaga, causing him to disappear. "I also set one card face down and set monster! Turn end!"

"Yuma!" Cried Astral. "We still have one more Numbers card, whatever you do you must not use it!" "Another one!" Cried Yuma. "Oh right, I could use that!"

Turn 4: Yuma.

"My turn!" cried Yuma. "I summon Rai-Rider!" Rai-Rider: Attack 1200. A man riding a motorbike appeared. "I'm not done yet," stated Yuma. "I use Monster Reborn to resurrect Gagaga Magician! I activate Gagaga Magician's effect! I can change his level to any form 1 to 8! I choose three!" Gagaga Magician: Level 4-3. He has two level three monsters, thought Flip. Yuma overlaid his monsters and XYZ summoned Number 17: Leviathan Dragon. Number 17: Leviathan Dragon: Attack 2000. A blue dragon with the number 17 on it appeared. "I didn't know you had such a powerful card!" Cried Flip. "Then I'll take that one too! I activate the continuous trap, Mistrust! When my opponent has special summoned a monster I take control of it." Leviathan Dragon disappeared and reappeared on Flip's side. "He got Number 17 too!" Cried Yuma as he turned to Astral. "This is all your fault, if you had just kept your big mouth shut!" "Yuma attack," suggested Astral. "And you haven't mastered the trap in your hand, do not play if face down." "Who'd attack now anyways?" Said Yuma. "I switch Baby Tiragon to defense mode. Baby Tiragon: Defense 900. "I told you I would do the opposite of what you told me to do!" Stated Yuma. "I play one card face down! Turn end!"

Turn 5: Flip.

"My turn!" Cried Flip. "I activate Leviathan Dragon's effect! I send an overlay unit to the graveyard and boost its attack by 500 points!" Number 17: Leviathan Dragon: Attack 2000-2500. "And now," said Flip. "I flip summon Urangutan!" Urangutan: Attack 800. An orangutan like monster appeared. "When he's summoned defense monsters go to attack mode!" Cried Flip. Baby Tiragon: Attack 900. "Number 17 attack Baby Tiragon with Vice Stream!" Cried Flip as a blue stream of energy shot out of Leviathan Dragon's mouth. "Yuma, I would never use that trap card at this point," advised Astral. "Oh, right," said Yuma. "I activate a trap, Half Unbreak! Baby Tiragon isn't destroyed this turn and all of the damage is halved!" "You had a trap," said Flip. "Impressive, but I still have Utopia's attack!" Utopia attacked and lowered Yuma's life points. "And with that I end my turn!" Cried Flip.

Turn 6: Yuma.

"Hey Flip," said Yuma. "You're pretty tough, even when you don't fight dirty." He complimented me, thought Flip. No wait, he's got to be plotting something. "Yuma we still have a chance for victory if you draw 'that card' from your deck," said Astral. "Does it look like I'm giving up?" Replied Yuma as he drew a card. They both stared down at the card Needle Swordsman. "This is the card that will guide us to victory," said Astral. "Wait a minute," said Yuma. "You were helping me this whole time!" cried Yuma as he summoned Needle Swordsman. Needle Swordsman: Attack 300.A small needle wielding swordsman appeared. "Hmm," replied Astral. "Don't play dumb!" Stated Yuma. "I would never play that he says. I would never use that right now he says. "I was just making you play right," said Astral. "Just so were clear," said Yuma. "I'm not doing this because you said so." "I know," replied Astral. "Go jet Yuma." "I don't need you to tell me that," said Yuma. "I use one of Baby Tiragon's overlay units! Now one level one monster can mount a direct attack!" Needle Swordsman stabbed Flip in the face. Flip: 4000-3700. "You call that damage!" Cried Flip. "Damage was not our goal," replied Astral. "I activate Needle Swordsman's effect!" Cried Yuma. "When damage is inflicted by this card, all the spell and traps go back to your hands!" "What!" Cried Flip as his spells and traps returned to his hand. "Without your cards, my monsters return to me!" Stated Yuma. "Leviathan Dragon attack Urangutan!" Cried Yuma. A blue stream smashed into Urangutan. Flip: 3700-2000. "Utopia attack hope sword slash!" cried Yuma as Utopia smashed into Flip. Flip: 2000-0000.

Winner: Yuma.

"I'm giving your card back," said Yuma holding out Baby Tiragon. "Take better care of him next time would you? Flip, agenda is just a fancy word for day planner. Let's duel again okay. Next time without the ante though." "Yesterday's enemy is today's friend," said Astral. Friends? Thought Flip. You can keep that card," said Flip as he stood up. "Relax, I have no agenda this time." Flip walked away and Yuma looked down at the Baby Tiragon card, which seemed to smile at him.

Next Chapter Sneak Peek:

The mall was huge and packed full of people. Suddenly a cleaning robot fell from one of the levels onto the ground floor. A man with a gun appeared and held his gun up. "I made demands slackers!" Shouted the Thief to all of the people in the mall. "Where's the money!" Cried the Thief. He waited for about a second and then lost his temper. "You want to test me!" Cried the Thief as he shot at the chandelier. People screamed as they tried to get out of the way of the falling chandelier. Suddenly the chandelier stopped falling and everyone in the mall did also. "What's going on?" Said the Thief nervously. Suddenly from behind him a boy with yellow hair wearing a dark brown jacket and a small robot appeared.

"Numbers confirmed, master Kite," said the robot.

"Who are you?" Asked the Thief angrily as he pointed his gun at the Boy and shot. However nothing happened.

"It won't work here," said the Boy. "What!" Cried the Thief. "In this space, anything not involved in dueling cannot be done," said the Boy. "I am the Numbers Hunter," said the Boy. The Thief's number 20 on his elbow lit up as he held up his numbers card.

"So this is a numbers card, ever since I picked this up I have been flying high," said the Thief.

"D-Pad launched," said the Robot as it shot out a white D-Pad that slipped on to the Boy's wrist.

"Numbers only posses duelist's," said the boy. "Photon Change." The Boy began to light up. What, thought the Thief, he's glowing white. "I'll expose the darkness in you," said the Boy who now was wearing a white coat and his eye had a D-Gazer tattoo around it. "I will hunt that card along with your soul!" cried the Boy. "Duel!"

The Thief screamed as he lost the duel and collapsed onto the floor. In the boy's hand was the Thief's Number. "Number 20: Giga Brilliant secured," said the Boy.

"Yes Sir," replied the Robot.

Time started to move again and every one managed to get out of the way of the falling chandelier.

The Boy stood on top of a building across the street from the mall. He adjusted his view so he could see the Heartland Tower.


	7. Chapter 7: Numbers Hunter

Chapter 7: The Numbers Hunter.

* * *

**Previously: When Yuma's rival loses his deck to Shark. Yuma faces him in a duel but finds himself completely at Shark's mercy. Yuma then opens the door from his dream and meets Astral, a duel ghost who is trying to find his memories, which are 99 numbers cards. They work together and defeat Shark.**

**A duelist called Flip baits Yuma into a duel and tricks him into using Baby Tiragon so he can use Ultra C and use Yuma's Utopia. Astral manages to get Yuma to summon Leviathan Dragon but Flip takes that as well. They manage to get both monsters back and win. Yuma and Flip become friends and Flip lets Yuma keep Baby Tiragon.**

* * *

The mall was huge and packed full of people. Suddenly a cleaning robot fell from one of the levels onto the ground floor. A man with a gun appeared and held his gun up. "I made demands slackers!" Shouted the Thief to all of the people in the mall. "Where's the money!" Cried the Thief. He waited for about a second and then lost his temper. "You want to test me!" Cried the Thief as he shot at the chandelier. People screamed as they tried to get out of the way of the falling chandelier. Suddenly the chandelier stopped falling and everyone in the mall did also. "What's going on?" Said the Thief nervously. Suddenly from behind him a boy with yellow hair wearing a dark brown jacket and a small robot appeared.

"Numbers confirmed, master Kite," said the robot.

"Who are you?" Asked the Thief angrily as he pointed his gun at the Boy and shot. However nothing happened.

"It won't work here," said the Boy. "What!" Cried the Thief.

"In this space, anything not involved in dueling cannot be done," said the Boy. "I am the Numbers Hunter," said the Boy.

The Thief's number 20 on his elbow lit up as he held up his numbers card.

"So this is a numbers card, ever since I picked this up I have been flying high," said the Thief.

"D-Pad launched," said the Robot as it shot out a white D-Pad that slipped on to the Boy's wrist. "Numbers only posses duelist's," said the boy. "Photon Change."

The Boy began to light up. What, thought the Thief, he's glowing white. "I'll expose the darkness in you," said the Boy who now was wearing a white coat and his eye had a D-Gazer tattoo around it. "I will hunt that card along with your soul!" cried the Boy. "Duel!"

The Thief screamed as he lost the duel and collapsed onto the floor. In the boy's hand was the Thief's Number.

"Number 20: Giga Brilliant secured," said the Boy. "Yes Sir," replied the Robot.

Time started to move again and every one managed to get away from the chandelier.

The Boy stood on top of a building across the street from the mall. He adjusted his view so he could see the Heartland Tower.

* * *

Inside the Heartland Tower, within the garbage room, a short boy with yellow hair wearing a blue top and blue shorts stood on a small platform. "Give me more, more screams," cried the Boy as the garbage he was looking at turned to fire and flew into a portal. Screams could be heard coming from it. The Boy smiled.

* * *

The Numbers Hunter approached Mr. Heartland. Heartland wore a green suit and had a big grin plastered on his face.

"How's the Numbers collecting going Kite?" Asked Heartland.

"Well," replied Kite.

"That's just great," replied Heartland. "Your blazing duels will bring peace to Heartland City.

"And if I find all the Numbers then will Hart, will my brother really be normal again?" Asked Kite.

"Of course my boy," replied Heartland. "Finding all the Numbers is the only way to treat Hart. I'll be sure to tell Dr. Faker how devoted you are to this. It's been a while since you saw Hart. How about you go see."

Kite walked over to his brother who was starring out the window down at the people in Heartland.

"Brother, why are they laughing?" Asked Hart.

"Hart," replied Kite sadly.

"I need screams, lots more," said Hart. "Brother, am I weird?"

Kite kneeled down and placed his hands on Hart's shoulders. "You're dreaming that's all," said Kite. "And I'm going to wake you up from that dream." Kite hugged Hart.

* * *

Heartland walked into his lab. "Everything's going according to plan," said Heartland to the hologram of Dr. Faker.

"Good," replied Faker. "As far as Kite's concerned, his little brother's life is on the line. I discarded my humanity to protect this world; Kite has discarded his to protect Hart. I've discovered we'll be getting a messenger from the Astral World. Beat him at all costs, this is the only way to save our world."

* * *

"Hey Yuma do you know anything about a Numbers Hunter?" Asked Kari.

"Sis how do you know about the Numbers," started Yuma who then suddenly panicked upon realizing he had just told Kari about Numbers.

"So you do know something!" snapped Kari who turned to look at Yuma.

"No I don't know anything!" replied Yuma quickly.

"They caught up this guy who was holding up the mall and he having a fit or something and he was screaming Numbers Hunter."

The Numbers Hunter, thought Astral. That sounds ominous.

"I mean, it probably has something to do with Duel Monsters but," said Kari.

"I mean yeah, how would I know. You don't let me duel," assured Yuma.

"True," replied Kari. "You an got to bed now."

Phew, thought Yuma. I almost fell for one of her loaded questions.

The Numbers Hunter, thought Astral.

* * *

Yuma gave a sad look as he watched the rain pour down outside.

"No dueling outside today," said Yuma to Tori sadly. "Not in this weather."

"Yuma what your sister said yesterday is worrying me," said Astral.

"You mean that Numbers Hunter thing," replied Yuma.

"Yes Yuma," said Astral. "If someone else is collecting the Numbers then they may come after our Numbers."

"It just doesn't make any sense though," replied Yuma. "The Numbers are pieces of your memories right, who would want those?"

"Yuma, if someone is hunting Numbers then they will surely come after you, no. They have probably already identified you," said Astral.

"You worry too much," replied Yuma. "Maybe this guys on our side. Maybe when he sees you he'll give you your Numbers back and say, here you dropped your Numbers."

Tori looked at Yuma strangely and said," Yuma are you feeling all right? You've been talking to yourself a lot lately. Is it that Duel Ghost?"

"Yeah it's the Duel Ghost Tori," replied Yuma. "Hey you think if we went to the Gym then the rain wouldn't matter and we could duel?"

I have a bad feeling about this, thought Astral.

* * *

Yuma ran across the street. It was still raining heavily.

"Come on Tori the lights going to change!" shouted Yuma.

Tori began to run across the street when suddenly a truck came speeding out of nowhere and was headed towards Tori.

Tori suddenly froze in fear.

"Tori!" cried Yuma as he ran up to Tori and pushed her out of the way.

Yuma watched as the truck sped towards him when suddenly, time stopped.

What's going on? Thought Yuma.

"Time has stopped," replied Astral.

The two turned around to see Kite, the Numbers Hunter, and his robot watching them. Starring at them. Preparing to hunt their Numbers along with their souls.

* * *

**To be continued: Yuma Vs. Kite.**


	8. Chapter 8: Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon

**Chapter 8: Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon.**

* * *

"Who are you?" Asked Yuma as he and Astral observed Kite and Orbital 7.

"Are you doing this?" Asked Yuma as he looked at the rain suspended in mid air.

"Right now," said Kite. "Orbital 7's special field is slowing time down in this area to 1/10000 of its normal speed. Only people with Numbers can move freely inside this field."

"Yes, indeed," said Orbital 7. "He speaks the truth. Witness the power of Orbital 7."

"I am the Numbers Hunter!" Declared Kite.

"Yuma!" Warned Astral. "This man is dangerous! Run!"

"Say what!" replied Yuma.

Kite stretched out his arm and a white line extended from his wrist and wrapped around Yuma's wrist.

"This duel anchor won't release until the duel ends," said Kite. "Now you can't escape this duel."

"I don't know who you are!" cried Yuma as he took out his D-Pad. "But if you want a duel then you've got one!"

"Yuma, I will help you with this duel," said Astral.

"You're the one who wanted to run," replied Yuma.

"That's when you could have run," replied Astral. "This opponent is different. You'll never beat him alone."

"He's that strong?" said Yuma.

"Stronger then anyone you've ever faced," said Astral. "No, stronger then anyone I have ever faced."

"Well I plan to be duel champion someday!" declared Yuma. "I can't let some guy come out of nowhere and just flatten me!"

Yuma put on his D-Gazer and activated his D-Pad.

Kite began to glow white and was now wearing a white jacket and had a blue D-Gazer tattoo around his eye.

"I'm gonna jet, just watch!" declared Yuma.

"I will hunt your Numbers along with your soul!" declared Kite.

* * *

**"Duel!" Yuma: 4000 Vs. Kite: 4000.**

* * *

**Turn 1: Kite.**

"The first move is mine!" declared Kite. "I draw!"

Kite swiftly drew a card from his deck.

"I activate the spell Photon Veil!" cried Kite. "Now I take three light monsters in my hand and place them in my deck. And I add three light monsters from my deck to my hand!"

"He just switched out three cards," said Yuma.

"He's setting something up," replied Astral.

"Now!" cried Kite. "I activate the spell Photon Lead, which allows me to special summon a LV 4 or lower light type monster added to my hand this turn! I summon Day Breaker!"

Day Breaker: Attack 1700.

A white knight appeared on the field.

"When I've special summoned this monster I can summon another one from my hand!" cried Kite.

Day Breaker: Attack 1700.

Another Day Breaker appeared.

"I activate my new Day Breaker's effect and summon a third Day Breaker!" Cried Kite.

"This isn't good, he has three level 4 monsters on his field," said Astral.

"No you mean," said Yuma worryingly.

"I use my three monsters to build the overlay network and XYZ summon Number 10: Illumiknight!"

Number 10: Illumiknight: Attack 2400.

A white armoured knight riding a horse appeared.

"No way!" cried Yuma. "An XYZ summon on the first turn!"

"I activate Number 10's ability!" declared Kite. "By using one overlay unit and discarding a card from my hand, I can draw one card!"

Kite sent an overlay unit to the graveyard along with a card from his hand and drew a card.

"I activate the effect of Light Serpent who I discarded!" cried Kite. "When he goes to the grave from my hand, he comes to my field!"

Light Serpent: Attack 1200.

A light blue snake appeared.

"Now I normal summon Plasma Ball!" cried Kite.

Plasma Ball: Attack 900.

A purple and black ball appeared.

"He has three monsters again," said Yuma.

"Two level threes," replied Astral.

"Now!" declared Kite. "I overlay my two monsters to XYZ summon Number 20: Giga Brilliant!"

Number 20: Giga Brilliant: Attack 1800.

"All right!" cried Kite. "Let the hunt begin!"

* * *

**Turn 2: Yuma.**

"Gogogo Golem can take 2 attacks thought Yuma. I better use him here.

"I set a monster in defense mode! Turn end!" cried Yuma.

* * *

**Turn 3: Kite.**

"It's my turn!" cried Kite as he drew a card. "First I activate Illumiknights XYZ effect! By sending a card from my hand to the graveyard and using one overlay unit, I can draw one card!"

Astral gasped as Kite drew a card and smiled at what he had drawn.

"Now!" declared Kite. "I use one of Giga Brilliant's overlay units, and now it's attack increases by 300.

Number 20: Giga Brilliant: Attack 1800-2100.

"Giga Brilliant attack Yuma's face down monster!" cried Kite.

Yuma watched as Giga Brilliant smashed into Gogogo Golem.

"Sorry!" cried Yuma. "But once per turn, Gogogo Golem can't be destroyed! And I take no damage from a defense mode monster!"

"Good," said Kite. "So you're not just going to lie down and die, but I still have one more attack! Go Illumiknight, crush Gogogo Golem!"

Yuma and Astral watched as Illumiknight's sword smashed Gogogo Golem to pieces.

That wipes out all my monsters, thought Yuma.

"Suppose I should get serious," said Kite. "I take Illumiknight and Giga Brilliant and release them."

"What!" cried Yuma in shock. "He's releasing his Numbers! Why?"

Yuma and Astral watched as a star of light appeared in front of light.

Kite grabbed the star, threw it up in the air and shouted, "Come forth Avatar of light!"

The star began to suck up all the light and suddenly in its place stood a dragon of light, a dragon with eyes as bright as the galaxy.

Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon: Attack 3000.

"Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon can't be normally summoned! I must release two monsters with 2000 or more attack!"

"3000 points!" cried Yuma. "That's way two much power!"

No, thought Astral. It's similar but it's not the same. What science does this man have on his side?

Hart, thought Kite.

* * *

Kite watched as Hart tried to catch a butterfly with a net.

Hart tried many times to do so, but couldn't.

Kite stepped in and caught it.

"Here you go," said Kite.

"Thanks," replied Hart as he took the butterfly in his hands and examined it.

"Do you mind if I let him go?" Asked Hart.

"You want too?" Asked Kite.

"Yeah," replied Hart. "They don't live very long. It would be mean to keep him in a cage."

Hart let the butterfly go and the two brothers watched it fly away.

"Hart," said Kite. 'You're such a good kid."

"Wait!" cried Kite. "What are you doing with Hart?"

"Hart has a special gift," replied Mr. Heartland who had his hands on Hart's shoulders. "The world needs your power Hart."

"Okay," replied Hart.

Kite could only watch as Hart and Mr. Heartland stepped into a limo and drove off.

"No!" Screamed Kite. Kite fell to his knees and shouted, "Hart! I will bring you back! I swear it!"

* * *

"All right," said Kite. "Take your turn."

"3000 attack," said Yuma.

"The only monster strong enough to stand up to that monster is Utopia. But you need to monsters to summon it," said Astral.

"I know that," replied Yuma. "And if I don't we're in big trouble."

Come on level 4 thought Yuma as he placed his hand on his deck. The whole duel is riding on this.

* * *

**Turn 4: Yuma.**

"I'm gonna jet!" cried Yuma as he drew a card.

Yuma smiled as he looked at the card he drew: Kagetokage.

"I summon Gagaga!" Declared Yuma.

Gagaga Magician: Attack 1500.

A gangster like magician appeared

"And because I've summoned a level 4 monster I can summon Kagetokage!"

Kaketokage: Attack 1100.

A shadow like lizard appeared.

"Now you have 2 level 4 monsters," said Astral.

"I use my monster to XYZ summon Number 39: Utopia!" cried Yuma.

Number 39: Utopia: Attack 2500.

A golden knight appeared.

"All right Utopia, I'm counting on you!" Cried Yuma.

This is it, thought Kite with excitement. Now prepare to see the true power of the Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon.

**To be continued: Utopia Vs. Galaxy-Eyes.**


End file.
